


carnaldesires.avi

by jupitersalien



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: So beware, the bhna characters only make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	carnaldesires.avi

**_[found footage…. who shot the footage is still unknown…..]_ **

Your tentacles squeezed my thick thighs as you had your split opened mouth on my pussy eating me up inside. You also had some tentacles in my mouth and asshole. I was being bound in mid-air. The tentacles squeezing my size G cup breasts. I knew it was a good idea to leave the cabin where Katsuki’s class was staying. I had felt you near me. Your energy was too much to handle. I knew you needed to have me.

“Oh I missed the way you taste my little love” you said.

“I missed your body baby” I said telepathically.

You stopped devouring me, leaving strings of a mix of your saliva and my essence. Your cock was hard and throbbing. Oh you were swollen. You needed me. You jerked yourself off in front of me.

“Stop teasing me babe!” I said after you got your tentacles out of my mouth. I was hungry for you.

“I love seeing you beg, it’s cute my love” you said.

“Please Slendy! Put it inside me!! I can’t take it anymore!!” I yelped.

“Oh how could I make the queen wait.” You said guiding your cock to the inside of my asshole.

I moaned and groaned. “THANK FUCKING GOD!!”

You fucked me slow at first but then you became rabid for me. You spun me around to fuck me doggy style. You then pulled me up by my ponytail making my back to your chest. I looked up with shock.

“Operator?” I whispered. After hearing that you shoved your middle and ring finger inside my pussy.

“Oh, now it’s a party” I said. Your most darkest alter always brings out the sexual carnal desires in me.

“Harder FUCKING HARDER!! VICTIMIZE ME, BITCH!!!” I screamed. You started to rip me apart and goddamn it was euphoric. I couldn’t get enough. I was so close.

“KEEP GOING DADDY!!!” I growled. Then suddenly I roared like a T-Rex and came so hard that i ejaculated. Which got your riled up. I heard you scream as you started stabbing me. Oh fuck did that feel like paradise. I came even more. I felt you stop and I heard the clink of the knife falling to the ground.

“Love?” You said

“oh, I see Slender’s back” I said.

“Are you alright?” You said.

“Yeah, let’s continue” I whispered.

You nodded bringing me back to your favorite position. You pulled your dick out of me and I gave you some baby wipes to get rid of the ass residue. You placed your hand on my face and we continued. I kissed you leaving a lipstick stain on where your mouth is supposed to be.

“I love you so much darling.” You said.

“I love you too baby” I cried with tears down my cheeks.

We made sweet love. You felt so good inside me and your cum was so steaming hot. You put me down gently and caressed my cheeks with your hands. You told me that you had to go. You had a proxy to take care of.

On my way back to the cabin everyone saw me smiling and covered in blood and jizz coming down my thighs.

“Oh my God is Angel ok?” Mina asked.

“Oh I know what happened!” Katsuki said laughing.

Mina, Denki, and Sero looked at him with confusion.

“Her and my fucking brother husband fucked! I can’t believe you guys don’t know all of her fucking husbands already goddamn!” Katsuki screamed.

“Well who’s this husband then?” Sero asked.

“Slenderman” Katsuki said chewing on a s'more.

Mina, Denki, and Sero is screaming as the camera pans to the top of the woods.


End file.
